


We're Lovers? Since when!

by PassionPaya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPaya/pseuds/PassionPaya
Summary: After a few days of sleeping after the Apoca-wasn't, Crowley visits his Angel only to be pushed against the wall and snogged senseless. Crowley's confused, Azirpahale's horny.(Basically just wanted to write lots of smut with some cuteness thrown in. Idk if i'll write more but let me know if you thnk I should!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley wasn’t to say...inexperienced. Not really. He had rolled in the hay, as they say, many times over his very very expansive lifetime. He was a demon, lust was included in the package of sins that was handed to him upon taking the escalator downwards. At first it was mostly out of curiosity, then it became a part of the job. Sex was a great motivator after all. Then it became boring, monotonous. It had never been covert affairs, he had never done it to really get his rocks off and feel dirty. He was already dirty by nature. So eventually Crowley got a little more creative than just shagging those he was assigned to tempt. 

He would go decades without bedding a human, at least until the job specifically called for it but he avoided it nonetheless. Which wasn’t to say he didn’t like sex. He was all for it, whether he had to have a cock or a cunt. He enjoyed it greatly. And as humanity moved forward, so did their creativity. Which was great, fantastic. His problem was though, and he had only figured this out after the Apoca-wasn’t, that he simply hadn’t been doing it with the right person (Freddie had been a wonderful lover though). Or celestial beings. And boy did that truth hit him like a freight train.

It had been about three days since they thwarted their bosses plans to destroy them. Crowley had slept through two of those three days, mind you. So he was a little shocked, when on that third day as he entered his best friends bookshop, to be slammed against the door and snogged within an inch of his life. It took his reptilian brain a very long time to realize he wasn’t being kissed by just anyone but by Aziraphale. His best friend. His angel. 

Crowley was still as he came to realize this, his jaw dropping open when Aziraphale pulled away due to a lack of reciprocation.

“My dear, really it is rude not to return a kiss from their lover.”he said with a pout, his hand gently pushing the demon's jaw shut.

“Wha- did you- Azzzzziraphale!”he hissed, his expression scandalized and confused.

“What, my love? I didn’t take you for a prude…”

“I’m not- I am not a prude! But you can’t just bloody shove me against the door, snog me, then proclaim we’re lovers!”he hissed, his face turning a deep red as he glared at his angel.

“Well we are...aren’t we?”Aziraphale asked hesitantly, distress quickly overtaking his gentle features as he gazed at his demon. Aziraphale took a step back, clasping his hands behind his back and looked away, eyes wet.

Crowley stared at Aziraphale in disbelief, his heart hammering madly against his chest. He was confused, ecstatic, a little angry, but mostly he was exasperated.

“Pardon me for assuming we were anything more than friends. I suppose I've been misreading our relationship for quite some time.”Aziraphale said softly, his lower lip trembling before he turned his back to Crowley.

Crowley stared at his best friends back, his mind finally coming back to him and he felt like he was in control of his own corporation again. He grabbed Aziraphale by the shoulder and spun him around, smirking when he heard him gasp in surprise. Crowley reached up and took off his glasses, tossing them somewhere that didn’t matter. 

“You are without a doubt, an Idiot, Angel.”he said fondly, smiling when Aziraphale glared at him. 

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t mock me, Crowley. Clearly I-”

“Aziraphale,”he interrupted,”I am not mocking you, as much as I am tempted. Perhaps first asking me to be your lover would have helped avoid this situation, hm? Because I absolutely would have agreed.”

“Y-you would?”Azirphale asked, breathless as he looked up at him.

“Without a doubt, Angel.”

“Well then! We can continue!”Aziraphale exclaimed with a clap of his hands, breaking out into a delighted smile.

“With what?”Crowley asked, confused.

“Our consummation of our relationship of course!”Aziraphale replied before he pushed Crowley back against the wall, pressing himself firmly against the demon's lanky body before he kissed him.

“WHA-”his response was cut off by the others lips, his hands grasping at the back of Aziraphale’s coat. A groan was torn from his throat when Aziraphale lifted one of his legs to press their Efforts together. His mind was racing a mile a minute but it was hard to focus when his angel was slipping his tongue past his lips. He was so utterly confused and overwhelmed but Aziraphale was a surprisingly good kisser. With a sigh he finally reciprocated, deciding to let it just happen and talk about it later. He needed to explain how to properly ask someone out later.

Crowley gasped when he felt something firm pressing against his groin. Oh Aziraphale really wasn’t kidding, they were truly doing this. He gently pushed on Aziraphale's shoulder, prying him away from his lips so he could speak.

“Wouldn’t a bed be a little more comfortable Angel?”

“Oh, yes I suppose. It’s hard for me to hold back, my dear, I've imagined taking you on almost every surface of the book shop.”he replied, nonchalantly as he let go of his leg.

“Ngk- y-you have?!”he gaped, glancing around and wondered just how many fantasies they shared,”W-well I wouldn’t be opposed-”

“Oh darling, yes. I’m so glad you agree!”Aziraphale gushed, grabbing him by the hand and dragged him towards his desk. The angel released his hand, and in a very unangelic manner he pushed all his things from the surface. 

Crowley was stunned. He was imagining all of this, wasn’t he? Aziraphale would never purposely toss around his belongings. He didn’t have time to dwell on what just happened because he was being picked up and laid down on the ancient desk.

“A-Angel?’

“My love, oh my dear Crowley! I’ve always imagined how good you would look beneath me. How you would look as I took you, as I fucked you right here in my bookshop.”Aziraphale admitted, his hands running along Crowley's inner thighs. 

If he hadn’t been making an effort before, he certainly was now. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Aziraphale would be so interested in taking the lead, much less practicing dirty talk.

“F-fuck! Angel!”he groaned, lifting his fingers to snap their clothes away but his angel beat him to it. The demon shivered from the cold wood beneath him, but he barely registered the sensation because his Angel was standing there, erect and naked as the day he was created. He wanted so badly to kiss that soft belly and sink his teeth into those thick thighs but it seemed Aziraphale was running the show.

Aziraphale gazed down at his lover, his hands running along each sharp curve. He avoided the beautiful cock his demon had made for him, his mouth watering but he wasn’t done exploring every inch of his perfect corporation. Oh! He hadn’t known Crowley had freckles on his chest. The angel leaned down to kiss a small cluster on his pec, inhaling his lover's scent that could only be described as purely Crowley. He didn’t want to waste time, 6,000 years of lusting and wanting was enough thank you.

Crowley shifted beneath him, his cock dragging against his angels soft stomach and he couldn't help but whimper. He had dreamed of touching Aziraphale beneaths the hundreds of layers he wore daily, and there he was, ripe for the taking. Crowley threw his arms around his neck, dragging him into a kiss that was all tongue and desire while his hands ran along his back. He smiled against his lips when he grabbed a handful of his deliciously plush rump. How many times over the years had he stared at this ass? And it was all his now? Amazing.

They kissed for what could’ve been hours or even a full day, but eventually their desire crested and they needed to move on. Riled up and needy, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and Crowley let out a gasp of surprise. Fuck, he had never imagined his Angel would miracle him open. Oh what a sinful surprise.

“I-inside, fuck, Aziraphale hurry!”he growled, shoving him back so he could pull his legs closer to his body and present himself wide open. 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, biting his lip and moaning as his eyes ran along every inch of sinful flesh until he stopped as his dripping opening.

”Oh my love, it would be cruel to deny you.”he said as he miracled lube onto his hand. He quickly stroked himself, being liberal with the lube before he lined up. He glanced at his lover, and after a quick nod he didn’t hesitate to slowly sink the thick, plump head of his cock inside his waiting entrance.

“T-too slow!”Crowley growled, snapping his shaking fingers. 

Aziraphale was about to chastise him about rushing but instead he gasped as an invisible force grabbed him by the hips and shoved him all the way inside his demon.

Crowley howled, his back arching while his nails scrambled to grab at his shoulders,”Y-yes, oh Angel you’re perfect. S-so thick!”he growled, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist to get Aziraphale as close as possible.

Aziraphale looked like he was on the brink of losing it, his pupils were blown with desire and his body shook in self-restraint. He didn’t want to move just yet, like everything he put energy towards he wanted to savor this sensation. Oh how he would ravage him with his mouth later. He was going to beg for him to shift to a cunt and eat him out until he screamed his name. That thought had him suddenly close to the edge and he had to pin Crowley's hips down to keep him from moving,”A moment love…”he breathed, panting heavily.

“Aziraphale, fuck your cock is perfect. Y-you designed it with me in mind yeah? Thought i’d like to be fucked with something thick? Y-you know me so well.”he hissed, trying to roll his hips but his heavenly strength kept him in line.

“I-I won’t last much longer if you k-keep that up.”Aziraphale whimpered, starting to shallowly thrust his hips.

“So? W-we don’t exactly require a refractory period, angel.”he grunted, digging his nails into his shoulders.

“I didn’t consider that.”Aziraphale lied, starting to pick up the pace.

“Thatssssssss it! Fuck!”Crowley moaned,”Come on, give it to me, I'm begging you Angel!”

Aziraphales breath hitched, looking down at his lover in awe before he smirked like the utter bastard he was and snapped his hips forward. Crowley cried out, arching his back like only the serpent of Eden could.

“Oh you like that? Yes, you’ve been so patient, my dear. You deserve everything. I’ll fuck you until this corporation can’t take it.”He cooed, really starting to pound into his demons eager body. 

“Yes! A-anything Angel! Anything you want just don't stop!”Crowley moaned, his chest heaving and his hair a mess from the way he thrashed about beneath him. He grabbed a handful of that soft downy hair and yanked Azirapahle down to his lips. He kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip until he gasped then shoved his long serpentine tongue into his mouth.

Aziraphale whimpered against his lips as that singful tongue explored every crevice and oh the Angel hadn’t known his mouth could be so sensitive. He was so helplessly overwhelmed. Crowley was a tight wet heat around his cock and the way he thrashed and growled beneath him only served to make his raging sexual appetite grow ravenous. He wasn’t sure he could handle fucking his lover only once today. There were so many surfaces after all in his bookshop.

Crowley pulled his tongue from his lover's mouth, watching him as he took pleasure from his body and felt that overwhelming surge of love he always felt when he was with his Angel. He was barely aware he was cresting his first orgasm until suddenly he was screaming Aziraphales name loud enough Heaven would probably be offended. He was surprised to find he was happy to have come first, because now he could openly watch his Angel come apart above him. 

“Oh my love, you are absolutely beautiful! Never in my wildest dreams had i-i ever expected to see you cry my name like that.”The angel gasped above him, rutting into his tight heat as he struggled to keep it together.

“Come on Angel, fuck, fill me up! Mark me as yours, come on.”Crowley panted beneath him, his cock twitching back to life against that beautifully soft belly. He groaned deeply when he struck his prostate, squirming beneath him from pleasure.

“O-oh you and your wicked tongue! You fiend!”Aziraphale cried as he started to rut faster, his body covered in a sheen of sweat as he chased his orgasm.

Crowley reached a shaky hand to his lovers rump, miracling a bit of wetness to his fingers and prodded his entrance with the tip of one finger. 

“Oh fuck!”Aziraphale cried, his eyes clenched shut as he finally toppled off the cliff and head first into the best orgasm of his life. Oh he would have to beg Crowley to slowly spread him open with those clever fingers later. 

The demon gasped as he felt his Angel fill him up, feeling the scorching heat of his cum fill him and groaned helplessly. He pulled his hand away from his opening and dragged his Angel into a deep, yet soft kiss. He hoped he felt the centuries of love he had saved for this moment. And judging by the way his cock swiftly filled out inside him, it was safe to say Aziraphale was feeling it.

They parted to catch their breath( they didn’t have to of course), golden and azure eyes crinkled in pure happiness as it sunk in that they were really truly free and allowed to have this.

“Oh my love that was terrific. Better than Oscar Wilde himself!”the angel gushed, giving a delighted little wiggle.

“Aha! I knew it! I knew you’d shagged him!”Crowley said with pride, smirking up at him like the snake who'd gotten the mouse.

“Oh, shut it. I know you and Freddie were very close too.”Aziraphale said with a huff, his hips gently grinding into the tight heat that encompassed him. 

“That wasn’t a secret, Angel. He wrote ballads upon ballads about my hips and tongue. Too bad he never recorded them.”he said, biting his lip as he groaned and rolled his hips in tandem.

“Oh I don’t doubt it, darling. Your body is perfect for temptation.”

“If you hurry up and take me to bed I can show you just how clever my tongue really is.”

“If we head to bed I can’t promise i’ll let you leave it anytime soon.”Aziraphale said as he lifted his serpentine lover without removing his cock.

“Oh I hope you won’t Angel. I really hope you don’t.”he groaned, wiggling his hips to try and get him just a little deeper. 

“You sinful serpent.”The angel said with a chuckle, cdopping him down a bit so every inch of his thick cock was buried inside his demon's ass.

“O-oh fuck I love you!”he howled, throwing his head back. He tensed when he heard a soft gasp and felt panic quickly rise in his chest. Oh fuck, was saying those three words too fast? Sex was one thing, but saying those three words could scare his precious Angel away and he wasn’t sure he could handle that again.

“My dear, Crowley. I love you too. So very much. And I cannot wait to tell you over and over again.”Aziraphale said after a pregnant pause. His voice was dripping with pure love and adoration, his legs picking up the pace to carry them upstairs to the bedroom he suddenly owned.

Crowley relaxed completely. He hadn’t ruined things, his Angel was ready. He shifted, whimpering softly from the shock of pleasure that brought about and pressed their foreheads together.

“Upstairs. Now. I’m going to eat your plump ass until you're soaking wet, and I suggest you make a cunt Angel because I plan to wring as many orgasms from you until you scream my name to the high heavens.”the demon growled, fingers digging into his Angel broad shoulders.

Aziraphale mouth gaped, body still as a violent blush broke out on his cherub features. He was quick to miracle them atop his bed, pulling his cock from his lovers ass and was quick to switch efforts.

“Please, please, please! Oh Crowley!”The angel begged, pushing his lush rump into the air and wiggled it enticingly.

“I love you Angel.”Crowley chuckled, licking his lips as he eyed the banquet before him.

“I love you too darling.”Aziraphale cooed, smiling brightly up at his demon from over his shoulder,”Now get on with it!”

“With pleasure, Aziraphale.”


	2. A right buggering and future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fuck again. Crowley cries just a little and they make plans for later that night.

“My, my Angel. What a delicious little cunt you made for me,”Crowley hummed, looking pleased as punch as his golden gaze swept over the lovely effort his lover had made for him. 

Aziraphale had made a beautifully plump cunt for him, with nice little tidy curly pale hairs at the base and juicy lips the Demon knew he could spend eons between. And oh his Angel was already so wet for him. He finally understood why Aziraphale would get so excited for a nice meal. He felt delirious with hunger as he gazed at the ethereal being he had chased after for 6,000 years. The only being who had ever made him feel loved, wanted even.

He felt a twinge of discomfort in the pit of his stomach from that truth, shoving it down so he could focus on the man-shaped Angel currently lying beneath him. The anxiety and panic attacks could come later, he wanted to enjoy these moments until he inevitably ruined them. He snapped out of it when he felt gentle hands in his hair. Crowley leaned into the touch, moving in to press a kiss to his inner knee.

“You’re thinking too loudly, dear.”Aziraphale said with a knowing smile, his eyes full of worry.

“Suppose I need a distraction.”The demon whispered, pushing his Angels knees apart so he could lean in and kiss him deeply. He felt a shiver of delight run up his spine when he felt Aziraphale groan against his lips, his hips gently grinding so his cock dragged between those sopping wet lips made just for him, because he had requested it. 

“Oh I just so happen to have the perfect little thing to keep you busy, darling.”Aziraphale cooed, reaching a hand down between his legs to gently part his folds.

“You’re an awfully lewd Angel,”Crowley teased, pressing his palms against his Angel's thick thighs to spread them wider.

“I dare say, demon, only moments ago you were crying my name to the high heavens and I'm the lewd one?”Aziraphale threw right back, happily spreading his legs wider for his lover, presenting himself. 

“Heavenly cock’ll do that.”he groaned, too distracted by how stunning he looked beneath him to come up with a witty retort. Crowley licked his lips, eyes following the movement of that pretty pink tongue as the Angel licked his lips. He moved down to his chest, his mouth watering when he saw those blush pink nipples and oh his belly! How he’s dreamed of pressing his face against that soft belly. Next he moved his gaze to those plush thick thighs, giving them a little squeeze before going back to ogling his pretty cunt.

“Darling, truly I enjoy how ravenous you look but s-some action would be greatly appreciated.”Aziraphale breathed, looking flushed and impatient. Crowley was pleased to find just being ogled at will get his Angel so excited, make him squirm and wiggle.

“How rude of me.”Crowley chuckled, his tongue briefly flicking out and he groaned when he tasted the thick tang of lust hanging all around them. His Angels lust. How fucked would it be if this was all a dream? Perhaps a new torture hell had come up with? He forced those thoughts back down, instead diving right in and shoved his face between those shapely thighs.

Aziraphale cried out in surprise when he felt that first swipe of tongue, a hand reaching out to grab a handful of short hair,”My love, my love, before we go too far...might you grow your hair out a bit?”he begged, really wanting to grab and pull it. Aziraphale had had many fantasies involving Crowley's long hair.

Crowley groaned deeply, his tongue gently lapping at those slick folds while his hair miraculously grew longer by request of his heavenly lover. He groaned again when those strong hands gave his newly long locks a nice tug and greedily dove back in to lap and tease at his entrance. He had no idea how, but his Angel tasted so sweet. Perhaps it's just six thousand years of lusting that's clouding his mind and senses, but his Angel tasted delicious.

His neglected cock twitched when he heard his Angel moan, rolling his hips a little to take the edge off but ultimately focused on making his Angel see stars. His stars if he’s talented enough.

Crowley groaned deeply against his quim when his Angel gave his hair another firm tug and pulled away to breath. He didn’t need to, but his body was feeling overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t know he was crying until he felt hands cupping his cheeks, the wetness against his hot skin was surprising. He immediately felt shame.

“My love…please, look at me.”Aziraphale whispered, gently pulling the Demon into an upright position.

Crowley whimpered softly, scared to see disgust and pity but he always gave his Angel what he wanted. He finally opened them, more tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“There you are love.”Aziraphale cooed, smiling softly. His expression was full of adoration, patience and all the love he had. He leaned in, kissing a few tears his fingers hadn’t brushed away.

“Angel-”the demon murmured, interrupted by a gentle press of lips that made all those insecurities and worries leave his thoughts. His senses were filled with only Aziraphale. 

Crowley felt his confidence return and was quick to push Azirapahle down onto his back, spreading his legs apart to slip between them.

“Lets ignore what just happened-”

“Crowley, we should really talk I think.”Aziraphale interrupted, pulling his lover into a tight embrace.

“After, after. I still haven’t buggered you silly. I promised didn’t I?”Crowley teased, his teeth dragging against a spot behind his ear. He smirked when his lover shuddered beneath him.

“I suppose we could push our t-talk to this evening- oh right there!”Aziraphale gasped, his back arching when he felt the head of his lover's cock brush against his clit.

“You’re so wet, Angel. Bet I could just slip right in..”he growled, reaching down to grab his cock and teased his entrance with the tip.

“Crowley, oh my love, please-”

“Anything, anything you want. I’ll always give you anything.”Crowley breathed, making his cock miraculously slick and started to slip inside his lover. He groaned deeply, grabbing his generous hips. He gasped when Aziraphale suddenly wrapped his legs around his waist and using his superior strength he shoved Crowley the rest of the way inside his tight cunt.

“Yes! Oh, that's perfect love!”

“Fuck!- Angel-”Crowley growled, his body shaking a little as he kept himself from coming right then and there. Yes he could make his refractory period minimal but he wanted to come together. Just like the last time.

“Yes, that! Fuck me love!”Aziraphale urged, tightening his hold around his waist to try and get him to move.

“You can’t just- Fuck!”he growled, pulling his hips before slamming back inside. He kept a punishing pace, riled up from his Angels enthusiasm. The sound of skin slapping echoed in their bedroom, the four poster bed slapped against the wall from their lovemaking. 

Aziraphale was a babbling mess beneath the demon. He had one hand grasping his demon's hair and the other was tightly anchored to his lovers tight little bum. Aziraphale had a brilliant little idea and decided to return the favor from earlier that day. He panted heavily, tilting his head towards him.

“Kiss me, Crowley.”he gasped between moans, pleased when his lover was quick to press their lips together. He distracted Crowley with a deep kiss, tongue exploring that sinful mouth. When he felt Crowley was thoroughly distracted he slipped his hand between his cheeks and slipped two slick (miraculously) fingers inside his ass. He giggled against his lips when Crowley gasped, doing his best to push his fingers as deep as he could at such a weird angle.

“N-not gonna last- last long..”Crowley warned, speeding up his thrusts to try and get more stimulation from both sides. It felt amazing, to be filled from both ends and that brought a few other fantasies to mind. Later, first he had to make his Angel cum.

“Fill me love, go on.”Aziraphale keened, releasing his hold on his hair to grip the sheets next to his head,”I-I’m not far behind-”

“Fuck- fuck, fuck!”The demon moaned, angling his hips just right to repeatedly slam into his lovers sweet spot. It only took him a few more quick, sharp thrusts before his body stilled and he let out a choked groan of his angel's name. Crowley quickly reached a hand between them and used his thumb to rub and flick his clit.

“Fuck- Crowley!”Aziraphale wailed, his back arching like a bow as his orgasm suddenly slammed into him. He rode out wave after wave of pleasure, hearing his lover gasp above him as his walls repeatedly clench around his softening cock.

“Oh my love...that w-was brilliant…”Aziraphale panted, pulling Crowley into a tight embrace so that they could come down from their orgasmic high together.

“Mmhmm…”The demon hummed against his shoulder, his body feeling heavy and tired. His Angel made for such a comfortable pillow, and really he could just fall asleep right then but he felt soft hands carding through his hair. His touch woke him up a little, lifting his head so he could kiss him softly.

“Well that marks one off my list…”

“What list, Angel?”

“My list of sexual escapades with the Demon Crowley.”he recited, a small little pamphlet appearing in his hand.

Crowley raised an eyebrow,”Rather formal, innit?”

“I suppose, but I’m not going to change the name now. I’ve had this all planned out for a few hundred years.”

“Oh really? My hedonistic little Angel.”he chuckled, reaching up to open the pamphlet and take a little peek.

“Does that say sex in the Bentley?”he asked, looking surprised and a little unsure.

“Oh well...yes. But we don’t have to!”

“I’m not entirely against it Angel, but would you explain that one to me?”Crowley asked, pulling out of his lover finally and laid down beside him,”Thought you weren’t interested in my car.”

“Oh well, it's rather embarrassing…”

“Aziraphale, we’ve literally buggered each other's brains out moments ago. Go on, tell me.”Crowley urged, pulling the angel against his chest.

“Well, alright. I’ve rather always got excited when I ride passenger in your car, dearest. A-and well there's such an intense vibration from the engine well..I often get rather worked up”Aziraphale blushed softly, glancing off to the side,”A-and well i’d rather like for you to push me down in the back and ride me.”

“Is that it?”

“Crowley! It was very embarrassing to admit!”

“You just had your fingers up my arse you twat!”the demon laughed, pressing a kiss to his Angels forehead.

“Oh shut it…”The angel replied, unable to hide his smile for long.

“Sounds like a good time though. I wouldn’t be opposed.”Crowley replied as he read through the pamphlet a little more,”Ah now this. Cock warming and sleep sex. Shall we just combine the two?”he said with a devilish smirk.

“Oh my, what a wonderful idea, love! When?”The angel asked excitedly, all traces of embarrassment gone.

“How about tonight? After we go and get sushi?”

“Oh you sweet demon!”

“Shut up. M’not nice.”he grumbled, squirming in his lovers hold.

Aziraphale eyed him with a knowing look and the smallest of smirks. He hummed as he kissed his lover, miracling the mess away when he felt cum wetting his thighs,”You are perfect. Everything I've ever dreamed of, darling.”

“Angel, save it for later or else round three is happening now and there will be no sushi.”Crowley threatened, his cheeks a deep red.

“Yes of course, love.”Azirapahle replied with a soft giggle, settling in for a nice little cuddle before they had to get dressed for dinner.

Crowley couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if theres anything specific you'd like to read! I have a little list of kinks but i'd be more than happy to add to it! (within my comfort level of course)


End file.
